1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to shorten write time for writing data to a memory and read-out time for reading data out of the memory, it will suffice to enlarge the bus width of the data bus connected to the memory. Enlarging the bus width, however, may result in more complicated wiring.
Data processing time may be shortened by accessing a memory more efficiently, as disclosed in, e.g., the specification of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-53083. However, such processing is comparatively complicated.